inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Requests for rollback
This page is for requests for rollback (RfR). Rollback makes it easier (faster) for a user to revert vandalism or spam. Originally, it was only available to administrators, but it can now be granted or revoked by a bureaucrat for normal users. If you are an established user and wish to have rollback rights, please request it for rollback|action=edit&section=new}} here along with your reason and the request type. The two request types are temporary and permanent. Temporary is usually for emergencies and may be granted immediately. Permanent may require community consensus before granting. It is similar to a request for adminship, but the process will be much quicker. Therequiembellishere It seems that vandalism is on the rise here, and I just want to be sure that if I need to revert some particularly inappropriate vandalism, I'll be able to. Therequiembellishere 00:50, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Done. G.He(Talk!) 03:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Therequiembellishere 04:16, 5 June 2007 (UTC) General5 7 Because most of the admins here are inactive and vandals are on the rise, I would like to acquire them. I am on the wiki nearly everyday to check if there were any recent vandals, with the exception of a few days where I am to busy in real life to come on. Thanks! 7/24/09 *Well, considering the computer considers you a more featured user than I, and you've been editing for a few months now, I don't see why not. --Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 18:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Fallen62 I am on the Wiki fairly frequently, and do as much as I can to thwart vandalism. I would like to have permanent rollback rights to make this action a little easier and faster. I haven't created/added a lot of articles, but I think I've shown that I'm competent and that I want to keep this wiki as clean and informational as I can. Thanks for the consideration! Fallen62 20:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : --Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 23:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I was ganna leave this on your talk page, but it's locked... So, THANK YOU! And don't worry, I won't abuse them ;) Fallen62 14:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Weas-El Hi. I started editing in this wiki only two weeks ago. Here I have about 100 edits now, 1000 more in other "Wikia"s, that's not too much, but I hope I can compensate that with quality... The right to rollback edits would be helpful, there seem to be vandalizing retards almost every day. Sorry if my wording isn't perfect, english isn't my first language. ;-) Regards, --Weas-El 23:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : -General5 7 Swisherboy19 For nine months of high activity and commitment at Inheriwiki, especially for the wiki's layout, I recommend, that the user Swisherboy19 would be granted rollback rights. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : -General5 7 Wyvern Rex. For two months of high activity and commitment at Inheriwiki, espacially for keeping an eye on categorization and order, I recommend, that the user Wyvern_Rex. would be granted rollback rights. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : -General5 7 Gilderien There has been a sharp increase in traffic, and with traffic comes Vandalism. I would like to be able to revert vandalism more easily; for example, in the vandalism of Weas-El's page by anthony ellis. --Gilderien Talk| 11:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Seconded. Traffic has seldom been this high.--Wyvern Rex. 12:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Rights granted. --Weas-El Talk| 17:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Specialk16 For nearly two months of high activity and over 700 edits on Inheriwiki, I, Specialk16, would like to apply for the post of rollback. Wiki activity is once again on the rise after a period of low activity, and most activity is not from registered users, but from anonymous contributors. Like Gilderien said, "with traffic comes vandalism," and I would like to have the ability to counter vandalism more easily. I also could not help but notice that we users of inheriwiki edit from all different parts of the globe and once night falls in my time zone, so does all registered user activity. This leaves me alone to fend off potential vandals single-handedly. I am always looking for a way to serve Inheriwiki in a better and more effective way and I think I can do just that by becoming a rollback. Please consider my request, thank you. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 06:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : --Weas-El ✉ 07:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: --Wyvern Rex. 13:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: --Weas-El ✉ 16:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Didn't get time to vote. But anyway. :-} --Gilderien Talk| 21:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you everyone for the support! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Theblahman As a user of the InheriWiki, I want to Apply for Rollback because I LOVE THE INHERITANCE!!! And I wanna keep this place from vandals. Please read this request and I thank you for your time. —The preceding comment was added 10:31, Jun. 15, 2012. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). : Hi Theblahman. It's great that you want to help keeping Inheriwiki free from spam and vandalism. I noticed that you've made just about 6 edits on articles and that there were quite long periods between many of your contributions. Granting rollback rights makes sense only if you're following the recent changes regularly. Are you doing that? --Weas-El 07:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ursuul Hello. I have been infrequently active for about a year now, & I generally satisfy myself with patrolling Discussions & a few hundred pages I have in my email watchlist. I would like permanent rollback rights for easier patrolling, & I believe I can be trusted with them after faithfully holding for the past five months, & due to my record of reworking Categories / undoing vandalism. : --Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:45, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. Category:Inheritance Wiki